The concept of free space optical (FSO) communications using lasers dates back to the invention of the laser. However, difficulties with generating and modulating high-power lasers have restricted the use of FSO to line-of-sight systems using tightly-collimated beams. Very low-power and low-modulation-rate with diverged pulses of light has been used in a few niche applications such as remote controls for televisions and other appliances. Even during the telecom boom of the late 1990's and early 2000's when billions of dollars of investment was made in components and systems, FSO systems did not reach beyond collimated beams in line-of-sight configurations. There are several existing companies selling FSO line-of-sight systems, but these systems require precise alignment and skilled installation. These systems costs start around US $10,000 per link, and only a few thousand systems are shipped per year.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system and method that takes into account and resolves at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.